ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Braden Kincaid
Braden Kincaid (aka "The Thriller" Braden Kincaid) is a Canadian professional wrestler hailing from Toronto, Ontario. Braden is currently signed up with the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation, where he also made is debut. Background History Living in Toronto, Ontario, Braden Kincaid has always had the best things in life. He went to the finest schools and wore the best clothes. So it did come to a surprise to his parents when he told his mother and father at the tender age of 14 that he wanted to become a professional wrestler. You can imagine the disdain his parents felt toward this particular choice of lifestyle for their son.. But his parents supported their son in everything he wanted to do so they weren’t going to stand in his way in this endeavor. Braden’s parents took him to several teachers to get him started in the business. Braden was a very quick learner because this was something he really wanted to do… At the age of 18 Braden was introduced to Jake Reid, a superstar of the ALWF and RWF. Jake taught Braden how to hone his wrestling skills in the ring and hone his abilities outside of the ring. Braden listened to everything that Jake had to say because he knew how long he had been in the sport and how he was respected by some of his peers. After training for several months with Jake, Braden’s parents died in a terrible plane crash leaving Braden by himself. Braden was not going to let his parents down so he was more focused than ever before. He knew he had to make it in this sport not for himself but for his parents being so supportive to him even though they didn’t want him in the business. Braden trained under the tutelage of Jake Reid for 4 years until he got his big break in the business. It was at a show for a small promotion called Apocalypse International Wrestling where one of the top wrestlers in the promotion was running late and they needed someone to fill in against the world heavyweight champion that night. So they asked Jake if this kid could work the program with the champ. Jake told the promoter that he would be very surprised at the talent that this young kid possess… So the promoter took this unknown kid and put him in his first match in professional wrestling with a champion nonetheless. Needless to say that Braden didn’t win the match but he did give the champion a great match. He also earned his moniker that night that has stayed with him for years later.. “THE THRILLER”… Career in Hollywood Braden Kincaid showed the world that night that he was the next rising star in this business. He traveled all over the world wrestling for promotion in the US and Japan. In 1997 Braden came back to the states and met a lovely young lady named Miranda Ashton. Miranda and Braden met backstage at a wrestling event. Braden knew right away that this was going to be the woman to take him to the next level. Once the two became friends, Miranda informed Braden that she was a Hollywood talent agent. She got him several jobs doing commercials here and there but his big break came when he was cast as an extra in a big time movie in Hollywood. The producers of the movie saw Braden as more than just a guy passing by with two or three lines. So they gave him a spot in a new Action flick playing the evil villain. He wowed critics and fans alike and soon had starring roles in other films. However the success of the Hollywood lifestyle took its toll on Braden's in-ring career. Not only that, but Braden was starting to exhibit a more cocky attitude. In one instance he even kicked Steven Spielberg from his own Director's chair and began directing the movie himself. This didn't sit well with Spielberg who fired Braden on the spot. Following this, Braden's Hollywood career began to go downhill and it was Miranda that suggested he return to pro-wrestling. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation Braden got a call from EUWC Blackout General Manager Leo Silver about possibly joining the EUWC. After several calls and conversations, Braden agreed to terms on a contract! 'The Thriller' Braden Kincaid is on his way back to the roots that made him a star! Moveset Finisher and Special Moves #Thrill Ride (Canadian Destroyer Piledriver ) #Thrilling (Hard Spear) #Rock Bottom (aka T-Drive) Regular Moves *Death Valley Driver *Running Lyger Bomb *Side Forward Russian Legsweep (Jeff Jarrett's Stroke) *Baldo Bomb (Atomic Drive) *Ankle Lock Submission *Crucifix Powerbomb (Northern Cross) *Crippler Cross Face *Kneeling Stiff Powerbomb *Rolling German Suplex (Multi-plex) *Shooting Star Press *Flying Forearm Smash *Figure Four Leglock *Kurt Angle-style moonsault (executed off of pretty much anything at any height) *Styles Clash (aka Kincaid Klash) *Stiff Jawbreaker onto the top turnbuckle (IN No DQ Matches, the turnbuckle pad will be removed) *Diving Headbutt from the top rope (or any other place from any height) *Stiff Chair Shot to the face (only in No DQ matches or when the ref isn't looking) Category:EUWC Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters from Canada Category:Canadian-American characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 1995 Category:Wrestlers Category:Former EUWC North American Champion